Cardian
Cardians are Automaton guardians of the Federation of Windurst in Final Fantasy XI. They were created during the Crystal War by Minister Zonpa-Zippa of the Manustery to bolster Windurst's military ranks. Sometime after the war, for unclear reasons, many of the old generation Cardians went rogue and kidnapped Zonpa-Zippa. Most are seen lurking in the Horutoto Ruins. Windurst currently uses a newer generation of Cardians as guards, under the guidance of Zonpa's daughter, Apururu. Cardians have a hierarchy based on a deck of cards: starting at Two and heading on up to Ace (the controller cardians). They are further defined by a "suit:" the older generation has archaic suits (Batons, Coins, Cups, and Swords), while the new generation guarding Windurst uses modern suits (Clubs, Diamonds, Hearts, Spades). Cardians are essentially large dolls animated by the magical energy of the Horutoto Ruins. Professor Shantotto has expressed some interest in incorporating Near Eastern Automaton technology into Cardians. Species * Eight of Batons * Eight of Coins * Eight of Cups * Eight of Swords * Five of Batons * Five of Coins * Five of Cups * Five of Swords * Four of Batons * Four of Coins * Four of Cups * Four of Swords * Nine of Batons * Nine of Coins * Nine of Cups * Nine of Swords * Seven of Batons * Seven of Coins * Seven of Cups * Seven of Swords * Six of Batons * Six of Coins * Six of Cups * Six of Swords * Ten of Batons * Ten of Coins * Ten of Cups * Ten of Swords * Three of Batons * Three of Coins * Three of Cups * Three of Swords * Two of Batons * Two of Coins * Two of Cups * Two of Swords Notorious Monsters * Ace of Batons * Ace of Coins * Ace of Cups * Ace of Swords * Custom Cardian * Jack of Batons * Jack of Coins * Jack of Cups * Jack of Swords * King of Batons * King of Coins * King of Cups * King of Swords * Queen of Batons * Queen of Coins * Queen of Cups * Queen of Swords Campaign Allies * Ace of Batons * Ace of Coins * Ace of Cups * Ace of Swords NPCs * Ace of Batons * Ace of Cups * Ace of Swords * Blank Card * Cardian Prototype * Eight of Clubs * Eight of Hearts * Eight of Spades * Five of Clubs * Five of Diamonds * Five of Hearts * Five of Spades * Four of Clubs * Four of Diamonds * Four of Hearts * Four of Spades * Jack of Clubs * Jack of Diamonds * Jack of Hearts * Jack of Spades * Joker * King of Hearts * Nine of Clubs * Nine of Diamonds * Nine of Hearts * Nine of Spades * Seven of Clubs * Seven of Diamonds * Seven of Hearts * Seven of Spades * Six of Clubs * Six of Diamonds * Six of Hearts * Six of Spades * Spare Five * Spare Four * Spare One * Spare Three * Spare Two * Spare Zero * Ten of Clubs * Ten of Diamonds * Ten of Hearts * Ten of Spades * Three of Clubs * Three of Spades * Two of Spades Special attacks Cardians come equipped with a job based on their suit, and will readily use the spells granted them in addition to their special attacks. Coins are Red Mages, Swords are Paladins, Batons are Black Mages, and Cups are White Mages. *Bludgeon: Three-hit single target damage. *Deal Out: Cone attack damage. *Double Down: Single target damage. *Shuffle: Cone attack Dispel. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV Cardians called Khun Shavars appear in the Bardam's Mettle dungeon, presumably being Xaela constructs of some sort. Mobius Final Fantasy'' Gallery Cardian Sketch.jpg|Concept art. Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy XI